


GarnetXFem!Reader: Unrequited

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	GarnetXFem!Reader: Unrequited

"Jenny darling, you're my best friend.   
But theres a few things that you don't know of,  
why I borrow you're lipstick so often.  
I'm using you're shirt as a pillow case"

 

You didn't know why you fell for the stoic gem, you couldn't even recall when you began to harbor feelings for her, it just sort of happened. Of course everyone including her, were completely oblivious to your quiet crush. You did everything you could to impress her, to get as close to her when ever possible. She always smelled of earth and mint. A strange combination, but so wonderful on her. She hardly ever spoke, but you loved her voice when she did, and she hardly ever smiled, but you loved her face when she did.

 

"I wanna ruin our friendship,   
we should be lovers instead,  
I don't know how to say this,   
'cause you're really my dearest friend"

 

On movie nights, you would gently bump Amethyst out of the way, taking the closest seat to Garnet. You would pretend to fall asleep, leaning on her shoulder gently, she never complained, or said anything about it to you later, so you took it that she didn't mind. You'd give anything if she would hold you though. You hated keeping all these feelings bottled up, you stole one of her tubes of lipstick, hiding it away in your box of trinkets. You knew she only thought of you as a friend, more motherly than anything. But you loved her, and you guessed you always would.

 

"I wanna ruin our friendship,  
we should be lovers instead,  
I don't know how to say this,  
'cause you're really my dearest friend"

"Garnet..."


End file.
